


The Bunny and the Frog

by vibespiders



Series: Future End [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-15 21:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18507901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibespiders/pseuds/vibespiders
Summary: The side story of 2 demons. The events before and after Hana and Lucio get to meet our 2 demons





	1. Chapter 1

Hana and Lúcio were at the airport to go on their flight. With a few paparazzi taking photos of them. They didn't mind it because they were so used of the public following them. 

 

Hana gives her boarding pass at the gate clerk, "it is nice to see you Hana Song. My children are a big fan of you" 

 

"Um yeah, thank you. Just tell them to send my love to them." 

 

"Come on Hana." Lúcio said on the other side of the gate, "let's go." 

 

"Right!" Hana quickly walks over to Lúcio with her small suitcase. They went onto the first class aircraft compartment. And placed their carry-on on top of the cabinet. 

 

"This trip to Japan is going to be fun, Hana." Lúcio said as he closed the cabinet, "I can't wait to travel all of those places you mention." 

 

Hana jumps into the window seat and looks at the magazine in the front, "haha, I want to check out that Shimada castle in Hanamura first." 

 

"But don't forget were dropping into Tokyo, Narita airport before that, Bunny." 

 

"Would you guys want anything to drink?" The flight attendant said to them, "or snacks?"

 

"Nothing much really, just some water would be nice, maam," Lúcio said. 

 

"Oh could I have some ginger ale please." 

 

"Right away." 

 

Lúcio sits besides Hana, "really. You're like twenty one already and in America." 

 

"Just wait a few years, froggy." 

 

They two both laugh as they settled in and after twenty minutes they were up in the air. Hana listens to her ipod with Lúcio's new sample songs in them.

Hana looks through her bag and see the papers for Hanamura tourism. She read the Shimada castle and public park as there is a place to enjoy. She smiles and puts it back into her bag.

 

"Would you like any icecream and dim sums?" 

 

Hana takes out her earpiece while she heard the roaring sounds of the airplane engine, "yeah, sure I don't mind some."

 

Lúcio was sleeping on her shoulder as she took out a pen and a note book on all the things to so in Japan. She wrote down "icecream" on the page.

 

After ten minutes, the flight attendant came back with her food, "here you are." 

 

Hana takes out her food tray in her seat and slides it towards her. As the food gently placed on the foldable tray, Hana looks up at the woman, "thank you so much." 

 

As she takes out the chopsticks, the flight attendant sees the Hanamura tourist pamphlet, "so you're going to see the Shimada castle in Hanamura" 

 

"Oh yes, I haven't been to japan in a while." 

 

"Well at least you're going there four days before the red moon." 

 

"Huh?"

 

"It just a conspiracy but people have said that the old master's spirit, Sojiro Shimada is tied to that castle and strange things happen when the red moon is present for one night. Also if you know his sons, Hanzo and Genji story." 

 

"Yeah, I am pretty much interest in that actually." Hana said, "that the older brother Hanzo killed his own brother to get approval of his family as the new master. However, he felt so much grief that he ran away while after a few weeks since he left. Someone mysteriously killed everyone in the Shimada family and staff were brutally killed." 

 

"It was the night of the red moon too, my dear. Just let you know it is a day after to keep on your toes if something happen to you." 

 

"Will I get the Shimada curse?" 

 

"It is only when you're part of the Shimada family seventy years ago." She said, "but there is no more Shimada for over seventy years." 

 

"Hmm…"

 

The flight attendant left to see other people on the flight. Hana went on and eat her dim sums. 

 

***

 

After they landed on Naritia, Lúcio and Hana walkes out from the plane together. After they went through customs, they went outside to feel the blasted heat of summertime. 

 

Lúcio hands Hana with a cold water bottle from the vending machine, "here, this should help you a little bit while we wait for our bullet train." 

 

"Thanks, Lúcio." 

 

"Hey," Lúcio said, "I am going over to the pokèmon centre for some key chains and plushies. You wanna go there?"

 

"We have time for our train." 

 

The two walked together to the pokèmon shop and see all the stuff pikachus in one part of the store. Hana picks up one of the stuff pokèmon toy, "aw this is so cute." 

 

"You want that one?" 

 

"Yes." 

 

"Okay." 

 

"So why are we here again?" A man's voice called out. 

 

"Hey no worries, Han. I always to buy one of these things since the moment I saw them. Now, I am going to buy one." 

 

"Where are you going to put that, McCree?" Hanzo said, "we kinda have minialistic situation." 

 

"Don't worry, this is for your brother Genji." McCree said, "I wanted to give this to him because of all the help you did and plus he likes pokèmon games."

 

"Yeah that is right." Hanzo said, "I was about to get one of these things so many years ago but then I yelled at him for tripping and falling stairs when we were going to get it." 

 

"At least he is going to be happy with it?" 

 

"Genji and I are going to meet again at my old home in Hanamura. So I think this is the perfect opportunity to give this to him." 

 

Hana and Lúcio left the store. Hana hugs her pikachu in her arms, "thank you, froggy." 

 

"No problem, bunny." Lúcio said, "we should get going to Tokyo." 

 

"Yeah…"


	2. Chapter 2

Lucio holds Hana's hands as she was sleeping on the hospital bed. He can still feel the warmth in her hands as her heart slowly beats. He cannot stop thinking how the Shimada family and another fellow friend help Hana recovered after a woman in red hair almost sucked her soul out from her body. 

 

Hana wakes up as she smiles at Lucio and places her other hand on Lucio and smiles, "hey there frog. I hope that I didn't scared you." 

 

"Oh bunny, you're awake. I should go and tell the others." 

 

"Wait, before you go. I have to tell you something."

 

"What is it?" 

 

"Those Shimada brothers...They're demons right?" 

 

"How did you know?"

 

"I just saw it in a dream. They were fighting to the death. The youngest brother refused the fight his older brother but..." 

 

"Save your strength, Hana." Lucio said, "I will go and tell the others that you're okay..." 

 

Lucio left her room. Hana turns her head back up to the ceiling and starts to cry, "Hanzo...You didn't wanted to kill Genji...Your own family brainwashed you to kill your own brother. I hope that woman in the red hair won't use those same torture brainwashing techniques on others because I know she has that information now."  


End file.
